


Exhibit-ionist A

by BeepSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cis! Kanaya, Cis! Rose, Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, I didn't even know that was a tag, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strapless Dildo, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepSpace/pseuds/BeepSpace
Summary: Rose has been planning a shopping trip for some time now, and today is the day she can finally put it into action!





	Exhibit-ionist A

**Author's Note:**

> That was a really funny pun I made! Yes! Score! Also I wrote this listening to "Mad About The Girl", so have fun with more pointless smut!

     Rose hummed to herself in a steady, careful rhythm, as she sat in the living room of her apartment, reading random pages off a book on the coffee table her mother had bought for her. It was one of those romance novels you see lining the walls of a library’s romance section, and it was just as entertaining yet horribly boring as anyone’d expect. She placed the book back onto the table and tried to glance around the corner, calling out to her girlfriend in the bedroom with furrowed brows.

     “Kanaya? Have you fallen asleep in there?”

     “No, no, I apologize! I just am not entirely sure what to wear. A part of me wants to stay a bit more conventional with my style, but the other part of me wants to try out the skirts I sewed last weekend, so I am in quite a pre-.“

     “Skirt.” Rose called out, adjusting her jeans, and walking over to the bedroom. She leaned on the doorframe, a smirk spread across her face while Kanaya looked to her. Rose realized how quick she had responded and elaborated, sitting down on the bed, and crossing her legs. “I find you never wear your skirts anymore, and while it is up to your preference, I also never see you wear the things you make for yourself, so I’d prefer the skirt. Personally.”

     Kanaya turned to her, scoffing as she began changing into her black and red floral skirt.

     “It is my honor to indulge such a selfish request.”

 

    

* * *

 

 

 

     The mall was strangely dead when they arrived, the pair only passing one or two people while the music vapidly played nonstop above them. Kanaya found this off-putting, but this was Rose’s plan from the moment they talked about going shopping. The more people there, the less likely she’d have the courage to press on.

     They window shopped for an hour or so, talking and joking during their walk around the mall. This was, until, they arrived at a clothing store that Rose herself had scouted earlier in the week. It was a cheap, admittedly incomplete place, with clothing choices that really, REALLY shouldn’t be in a clothing store in the 21st century. Kanaya decided to speak up, as Rose began picking up some clothes off the racks around the entrance.

     “Rose, I do not mean to question your fashion ability, or common sense, but I have never purchased something from such an…establishment. Why are we here?”

     Rose smiled, but refused to look at her, only going through clothes. “Whatever happened to ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’? Shouldn’t you give this “establishment” a chance?”

     Kanaya eyed Rose up and down suspiciously, walking next to her. “I assume so. But I do not feel the intention of our visit is to broaden our respective horizons.”

     “If you don’t see anything you like, then you don’t have to buy anything! Humor me for a few minutes.”

     “Of course,” Kanaya sighed as Rose pressed on, grabbing a decent amount of clothing that Kanaya quickly debated on mistaking for base fabric later in the week.  

     The man behind the register greeted them as they made their way deeper and asked to help them find what they’re looking for. Rose responded, folding her arms around the clothes draping one of them.

     “No, but can you help by directing us to the dressing rooms?”

     “Oh, sure, they’re over in the back corner of the store. The light flickers occasionally, so don’t worry about that.”

     “Excellent, thank you!”

 

* * *

 

 

     They went into the dressing rooms, greeted with the very flicker they were warned about, and then a complete lack of motion.

     “Come in with me, dear. I want you to help me with something” Rose said, walking over to the far dressing room that had the most room in it for two. Kanaya looked skeptical, watching her movements while also observing the dressing room and its flickering lights.

     The dressing room door closed, with the pop music gently playing to fill the space around them. Kanaya placed the two pieces of clothing she picked on the rack in the door, while Rose carefully bided her time.

     Kanaya pulled her t-shirt off and put it gently on the counter, glancing over to Rose occasionally in her dark green bra. She couldn’t help but notice Rose was sitting there, not even touching the pile of clothes next to her.

     “Do you not want to try on the clothes you have chosen? Admittedly, I understand your reluctance, but I think, in your new ambitious and neophiliac attitude, you should at least give some articles a tr-“

     Rose grabbed Kanaya’s hips in the middle of her sentence, pulling her over to the door and pushing her against it. Her hands rested on her hips as she stared into Kanaya’s surprised eyes, both watching each other’s every movement.

     “Do you want to have sex?”

     “Now?”

     “Yes, right now.”

     “Here?”

     “Right here.”

     “I…am surprised you even have to ask that question.”

     Rose smirked as her lips met Kanaya’s neck, kissing and biting passionately. Kanaya moaned when Rose bit down on the sensitive skin, sucking before pulling off and looking into her eyes.

     “While there aren’t many people here, you will find that moaning will attract quite a lot of attention.”

     “I am fully aware.” Kanaya replied, smirking. And with the mark of her black lipstick displayed on her neck, Rose didn’t have any inkling to hold herself back before continuing. Rose’s hands began drifting all over the girl’s body, grabbing at her ass over the skirt before sliding up her sides, gently pressing into her breasts as her mouth moved up to meet Kanaya’s.

     Rose’s thigh slid in between Kanaya’s leg as they kissed, and her thigh was soon met with her bare crotch. “Oh? Were you expecting this?”

     “Not quite, since I originally thought I was going to be the one to tease you today.”

     Rose couldn’t help but laugh before pressing her leg back up, eliciting a groan out of the girl. Kanaya grabbed at the black shirt Rose was wearing and pulled it off her, finding a lace bra barely supporting her breasts. A whine left her throat when Rose worked her thigh back and forth on her crotch, and then went to leave more marks on her neck. Just as she was about to kiss down her collarbone, Rose found herself getting pushed down to the ground with Kanaya straddling her. Kanaya looked confused as she sat on top of Rose, feeling between her legs, and finding something that definitely had not been there before.

     “Yes?” Rose asked coyly.

     Kanaya unzipped her jeans, pulled down her lace panties and found a purple strapless dildo sticking straight up. These were the kind that one could stick the first half of it into their own vagina, then use the rest of it as a strap-on. Kanaya had no idea that she had purchased one, until now, and she was nearly salivating at this concept.

Rose was about to make another comment until Kanaya grabbed the shaft and pushed up, effectively pushing the whole thing deeper inside of Rose. Rose’s mouth opened and then immediately shut, her hand covering her mouth as Kanaya worked the dildo.

     “I believe you’ve said enough. We wouldn’t want to “attract attention”.”

     Kanaya’s mouth went to Rose’s neck this time, spending a horrid amount of time on the spots that they both knew would make Rose vocal. It mostly was able to be bated, both by Rose’s awareness to their surroundings and the chewing of her own hand. Kanaya yanked the bra down as gently as a horny woman in a dressing room could, and with a tearing sound, found that the bra had undone itself. Rose cocked an eyebrow at her, and Kanaya, even more flushed than before, began apologizing. Rose grabbed the sides of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss before looking her in the eyes.

     “We can focus on the broken bra, or we can focus on how hot it was. Your choice.”

     They began kissing again, hands gliding all over each other’s bodies (after Rose ripped Kanaya’s bra off, of course) in a game to see who would break and make a noise first. Rose had a distinct advantage, though, as the foreplay had put Kanaya in quite a perfect position for Rose’s faux dick. Her hand grabbed it and began gently running it up and down Kanaya’s labia, causing her to stop instantly. She bit down onto her hand as she did it, whines escaping her throat occasionally whenever it neared her vagina. Then, with one, slow push, she saw it disappear inside of her girlfriend, causing Kanaya to moan without halting it, thinking for sure that the man working the register heard them.

     Rose then understood exhibitionism.

     Kanaya’s hands rested on the floor, on both sides of Rose’s head when she bottomed out inside of her. She began to tremble as Rose’s hands guided Kanaya by her hips, slowly bringing her up, then pulling her back down. This was beginning to give Rose sensations of her own, as the feeling of the dildo piece inside of her moving even an inch in and out was more than enough stimulation, considering the visuals in front of her. So, when Kanaya began to get into a motion on her own, Rose’s hand tangled in the back of Kanaya’s hair and pulled her lips into hers, trying to muffle the noises as best she could.

     Kanaya was turning into a mess, the sloppy kisses perfectly showing off how her body began losing its own self-awareness. Her pace, moving up and down Rose’s shaft, began to increase as the tension inside of her grew. Rose, trying to help and further her own orgasm, would move her hips in opposite directions to make the thrust as deep as possible, and move the dildo as much as possible. There were a few times Rose had to stop them and push it back in from how hard they both were going, and the whimpers from them both as it picked back up made it seem almost intentional.

     “God, I love you” Rose moaned into Kanaya’s ear as their sexual tempo reached its maximum. The quick contact of their skin became the only noise between them as they continued, Rose’s hands continuing to search Kanaya’s body while Kanaya’s struggled to find leverage.

     “R-Rose, oh my god, I’m-“ Kanaya moaned, her mouth silently speaking the last word as her whole body began to tighten. Her hands had, at some point, found their way to her shoulders and Rose was going to know about it. Her nails began to dig into Rose’s shoulders, appearing to break skin as her attempts to warn her girlfriend only became whines. She climaxed soon after, her whole body tensing and relaxing within seconds of each other, her whole body seeming to be in such ecstasy that it almost looked painful. Rose continued thrusting for a few seconds after, smiling and gently stroking Kanaya’s body as the girl on top of her continued to shiver and tense from her orgasm.

     “I l…love you t-too” Kanaya muttered, falling onto Rose after sliding the purple dildo out of her.

    

* * *

 

 

     They both sat in the afterglow, clothes strewn about while they breathed together. Kanaya looked up at Rose, gently lifting off her chest as she exhaled softly. “I feel most of my comments earlier could have been avoided had you just told me your intentions.”

     Rose smiled as she said that, running her fingers through her hair. “Yes, well, I find the teasing to be the most fun. That, and I didn’t want to get your hopes up in the case all of the dressing rooms were taken.”

     “I am sure we could have found something else, had it come to that." A mischevious look spread across Kanaya's face, speaking softly "But, if I am not mistaken, I do believe that a certain someone has yet to reach their respective climax” Kanaya purred, slowly tracing around Rose’s collarbone.

     It was then they both heard a noise, almost like grunting for a few minutes. Then, the sound of steps quickly leaving the dressing room from a stall next to them. They could see shoes walking towards the store from under the booth, and Rose immediately began to blush.

     “Yes, well, unless the person next to us was deaf, I feel it would be best if we continued this at home?”

     Kanaya, admittedly even more turned on from this revelation, began standing up.

     “Yes, that person certainly got their fill. But I would like to have mine.”

 


End file.
